


Earrings

by Anonymous



Series: Anon Jams' QnB [11]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meet the Family, Talking, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29029614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Quackity returns Techno's earrings to him.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Anon Jams' QnB [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323
Comments: 19
Kudos: 504
Collections: Anonymous





	Earrings

**Author's Note:**

> Today's fic is brought to you by disney music :D -anon Jams

Techno and Quackity had been training together for a while. One day the duck just strolled into Hypixel and asked him to help out in making him stronger- something about wanting to show Bad who’s boss after losing to him. Techno had hesitated but agreed to the price of some emeralds and a gold apple every now and again. Now, he did it for free with the exception of asking for a few kisses here and there.

Quackity panted, leaning his head against his cool locker. “Technooo, I fuckin’ hate you,” he whined, hearing the other chuckle. It was hard work today- Techno didn’t go easy on anyone. That included his own partner, but he did make sure he was okay much more often which was nice.

“You did good today,” he said in return, “You’re getting better with an axe. If you keep it up you might be able to beat Bad." 

“What about Skeppy?” Quackity asked, glancing over. Techno was already dressed- leave it to him to be speedy. "Don't I have to beat him first?"

The piglin hummed and looked around his area. “Anyone can beat Skeppy,” he said, meeting his eyes for a moment as he added; “It’s  _ Skeppy _ .” 

It gained a laugh out of Quackity but then he grew curious as Techno searched through his locker for a moment. “What’re you looking for?” he asked, slipping on his jacket.

Techno thought about it, his mouth opening before he shook his head. “Nothin’,” he answered, frowning a bit, “I don’t think I brought ‘em.” He turned on his heels and walked over, pressing a kiss to the top of Quackity’s beanie. “I gotta go. See ya later, Darlin’,” he cooed.

“Later,” Quackity grinned back, watching him leave before he finished getting changed. He closed his locker as he slipped on his other shoe, stumbling a bit as he tried to balance on one foot while he tied it. At that moment, he spotted something shiny on the ground. His eyes focused on it and he let his foot drop. It was barely noticeable but he noticed it and now he couldn’t  _ not _ see it. He walked over and bent down, picking the tiny objects up with interest. He examined it, noting them to be a pair of earrings with little emeralds in the middle. 

His lips pursed out of familiarity to the objects before it clicked. “Oh- Techno!” he stumbled as he whipped around, rushing out of the locker room. He looked around the hall and dipped to the front of the building.

After checking with the receptionist that Techno had checked out, he asked for his address- and with a bit of a bribe he got it out of them. He didn’t live that far, but Quackity had to go home first and make sure Schlatt didn’t stop by. He sighed and hurried off, scratching out a plan.

\---

He checked the address on the piece of paper a couple times over as he walked to the edges of town, pursing his lips as houses grew much more spaced out and the forest became a bit denser. The sun was dipping out of sight and night would be here soon. He picked up his pace until he came up onto a walkway leading to a small house.

He followed along it, eyeing the scenery and the neatly kept yard. He stepped up the stairs and hesitated before knocking softly on the door.

He heard shouts and then the door opened wide, his eyes meeting the younger ones of a blonde boy before him. 

"Oh. Wilbur! It wasn't Niki!" he shouted and the boy stepped back a bit. 

Wilbur came walking down the hall then and stopped near the door as the blonde backed away. "Hello there! Do you need help with something?" he asked happily. 

"Uh," Quackity glanced between the two before he nodded. "Yeah- does Techno live here?" he asked. 

The blonde huffed. "Yeah he does. Why? He start a fight with you?"

The other elbowed him and sent him a look. "Do you need something from him? You don't look like you're ready to die," he said grimly.

Quackity's smile dropped a bit and then shook his head. "A-actually I'm here to return something! I was training with him earlier this afternoon and I think he left something behind when he left," he explained, glancing between them as he watched them freeze. 

"Wait, wait," the brunette said, waving a hand. "Are  _ you _ Quackity?" he asked. 

"Uhm… yeah?" he tilted his head and watched the two exchange looks.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

Quackity shrunk under heavy stares as he stood just outside the door. Part of his mind was yelling at him to run away and get out of there. Maybe he could just give them the earrings and tell them to say hi to Techno for him? That would be better than this.

"Boys, you're going to let the heat out," a man said, appearing in the door.

"Dad-  _ dad _ ," Tommy exclaimed, turning around to face him. "Dad, this is the  _ guy _ . The one T won't shut up about," he rolled his eyes with his words. 

"Tommy, Wil…" the man mumbled and he sighed. "Are ya both interrogating him? Let the man in," he crossed his arms and gave them a look. Reluctantly the two stepped aside and Quackity took a very hesitant step inside. "Sorry mate, I'm Phil Craft," he introduced with a smile. "Would ya mind waiting here for a moment?" he asked, grabbing the boys before him by their arms. 

"Not- not at all," Quackity responded. He gained a nod and the two were dragged away by Phil.

He let out a breath and he relayed information in his head.  _ Techno lives here. Techno mentioned brothers.  _ He met them. He met his family- and _ god _ were they kind of intimidating. He knew he had siblings, but to meet them so suddenly definitely pushed him a bit off. He took in a small breath though and tried to relax.

Standing in the doorway Quackity could smell bread cooking in the oven and hear glimpses of hushed talking. He chose to ignore them for his own sake and let his eyes glance over pictures on the wall. Something like a smile ghosted over his lips but it grew much more genuine as he spotted a familiar mop of pink hair in one of the frames. Techno was such a dork when he was little; glasses, messy pigtails, and no taste in clothes. The glow up after his awkward years was  _ ungodly _ but he still had the same personality. 

The  _ "keep the fuck away from me" _ personality. 

People close to him were the exception, of course, and that included family and close friends. How Quackity became part of that? He had no clue. He joked once or twice about it being his undeniable charm but he didn’t exactly  _ believe _ that. Maybe training had more benefits than getting strong...

His shoulders jerked up as he heard a soft cough. He looked over, relaxing momentarily at the sight that Phil had returned. He offered a polite smile towards him and then glanced away. "So… is he home?" he asked, shuffling in his spot.

"He's right out back," Phil said, offering an apologetic grin. "Sorry again about the other two, Wilbur and Tommy have a tendency to get  _ excited _ with guests," he added, gesturing with his head as he began to walk through the house. “I hope they didn’t scare ya too much.”

Quackity followed after him once he swallowed a nervous breath. "It's fine, they weren't  _ that _ bad," he replied, but his voice shook a bit and gave away how he really felt.

Phil chuckled in response. "No need to hide it, kiddo. I know they can be a pain and they know it too," he turned into the living room and approached the glass door, sliding it open and stepping aside. “If you walk towards the little wooded area, he’d be near the front,” he explained, glancing over and giving him a fond look. “Have fun, mate. Hope ya stay for dinner,” he offered.

“Oh- uh,” Quackity’s eyes widened. He wasn’t expecting an invite. “Yeah, sure! Or, uh, maybe? I’ll go- I’ll talk to Techno,” he walked by and offered another small smile. “Thank you Mr. Craft,” he added. 

The man nodded. “Phil’s fine, kid,” he said with another chuckle, sliding the door closed before Quackity could squawk out an excuse or an apology. 

That left Quackity standing in the backyard that was illuminated by the light pouring from the house. He glanced behind him but Phil had already retreated from the living room, so he looked towards the line of trees. It was a perfect border to the back of the yard and it was a bit intimidating at how dense it appeared. 

He breathed out calmly before he began his way over. His steps were in quick strides as he realized the ominous ambiance of being outside, in the dark, and alone was a bit much for him. Though, he was prepared to fight anyone who tried to hurt him. Not to say he would win said fight, but at least he was prepared. 

He slowed as he reached the first row of trees and peered in, gulping down on another breath of air. It was a bit creepy, the piercing dark that surrounded the area. He hesitated and then stepped beyond the trees, looking around and squinting his eyes for a sign of Techno. “Mi amor…?” he called out softly, biting his lip nervously as he heard a noise above him. He continued to walk, flinching everytime he crunched a leaf under his foot. "Techno?"

He was almost certain he was tricked. Then, dread filled him as he felt a looming presence behind him and a hand touch his shoulder. 

"Quackity-"

He screamed and gripped the hand, flipping whoever or whatever this fucker was over himself in a moment of adrenaline. They were heavy and if it weren't for the panic his back would probably hurt. He gripped the attacker's wrist tightly, relenting when he noticed a familiar golden glint. He squinted a bit as he caught his breath and noticed pink hair along with a golden headband. " _ Oooh _ , oh. Techno?" he squeaked, dropping his hold immediately and crouching down as the other rolled onto his back with a grunt. "Shit,  _ fuck,  _ I'm sorry- sorry. Dude, I had  _ no clue _ that was you. I'm so sorry," he grabbed both sides of his face, peering down at him with concern. "Are you okay?"

Techno's eyes were wide and he stared at him for a moment. He was either impressed or slow to process, but regardless he was  _ purring _ . Quackity honestly thought he broke his boyfriend for a moment. That would be a conversation he'd rather avoid with his family- he was sire they'd kill him for hurting their kid. 

A huff left Techno. "You're strong," he murmured, his cheeks flushed as he brought a hand to gently hold one of the ones on his face. "I think I'm in love," he added, a breathy chuckle leaving him as everything started to catch up. "You're training's payin' off!" he let out an actual laugh that time, eyes closing as a grin filled his face.

Quackity was relieved he didn't hurt him, bending down to kiss the top of his head. "Jesus," he breathed and chuckled. "Yeah! Of course it's paying off, you haven't been going easy," he rolled his eyes, letting himself come down from his earlier panic. "God, I thought I hurt you and I was  _ not  _ ready to go and tell your family that," he shook his head and then froze.

Techno snickered and his eyes reopened, raising a brow as he met Quackity's wide and flustered ones. "Hah?" he reached his other hand up to gently touch his cheek. "Somethin' wrong?" he asked, tone a bit more serious out of concern. 

"You… love me?" the duck asked, wings fluttering a bit.

He blinked and then his ears perked up a bit. "Wha- uhm," he glanced off. His face grew hotter and he purred as a thumb rubbed his cheek. "I- I mean," he swallowed. "I thought it'd be  _ obvious _ I did but uh- yeah. Yeah, I do," he nodded. He leaned into the rubbing, humming softly as it calmed the butterflies in his chest.

Quackity nodded and he let it catch up to him, smiling wide as he pressed another kiss to Techno's head. "Te amo…" he giggled. "I love you too!" he laughed and nuzzled his forehead gently. "Man, I can't believe it took me flipping you to get you to say that," he teased. "You into that type of shit?"

"I can and will leave you here," Techno warned, eyes rolling but his smile didn't cease. He let his arm drop before it got tired and then slowly pushed himself up. "Anyways, anyways," he said, looking over. "Why are you here anyways? Weren't you staying at Karl's tonight?"

Quackity blinked and then gasped. "Right! You left your earrings at the training grounds- I think they fell out of your locker cause I found them on the ground," he dug into his jacket's pocket, pulling out a pair of emerald earrings. "You looked pretty bummed when you left and I figured that was why," he shrugged, holding them out towards him.

Techno took the earrings gently and sighed in relief. "Thank you," he said. 

"No problem," he shrugged with a chuckle. "You can reward me by letting me stay for dinner. Phil already invited me."

"Oh sure," Techno nodded as he put the earring in his ear. He clipped the back on the second one when what was said hit him like a brick. "Hah-? You met Phil? Oh  _ god _ you came through the front?"

Quackity nodded. "Yep. I think I met your brothers! Tommy and Wilbur, right? They were kind if scary," he laughed. "One said you won't shut up about me though," he cooed teasingly.

Techno put his face in his hands. "I'm going to kill them," he groaned, shaking his head. "They're dead," he stood himself up and held a hand down to help up Quackity. "But uh- you can stay if you want. Can't promise it'll be… the most elegant dinner ever," he shrugged partly.

Quackity accepted the help and let himself be pulled up, his hand not letting go once he was up. But, it's not like Techno tried to pull away. "Sounds fun," he grinned and squeezed his hand gently.


End file.
